The 19th Gordon Research Conference on Atherosclerosis will be held at Tilton School in Tilton, New Hampshire on June 21-26, 2009. This conference has been held every two years since 1973. The conference enjoys a worldwide reputation, and brings together highly qualified participants from all levels of career status and from a variety of backgrounds for "off-the-record," high quality intensive discussions of research at the frontiers of knowledge in atherosclerosis. This integrative conference has been particularly valuable in atherosclerosis research because of the multiple and distinct disciplines that bear on the origin and progression of this complex, multifaceted disease. The Atherosclerosis Gordon Conference will provide an overview of the most important recent developments in the pathobiology of atherosclerosis. The meeting will discuss all aspects of atherosclerotic lesion development, progression and resolution as well as current and future therapeutic approaches. Throughout, special emphasis will be placed on cutting edge technologies and resources that are relevant to the study of atherosclerosis. Nine sessions are planned and will cover the following topics: 1. Macrophage heterogeneity;2. Systems biology of atherosclerosis;3. Genomics and genetics of atherosclerosis;4. Stem cells and lineage acquisition;5. Lesion dynamics and calcific vasculopathy;6. Lipids, lipoproteins and dysmetabolic conditions;7. Lesion reversibility;8. Chronicity of inflammation;9. Future therapeutics and diagnostics. The conference will be a major vehicle for the integration of new knowledge in the field of atherosclerosis research. In order to stimulate an interdisciplinary dialogue, speakers will be invited who represent distinct but overlapping areas of research such as;stem cell biology, genomics, lipoproteins, diabetes and vascular biology. The conference will encourage the participation of women and minorities. Some of the invited speakers will be junior scientists and participation of junior scientists and trainees will also be encouraged through poster sessions. The conference will provide a comprehensive overview of current research on atherosclerosis with a focus on the latest and most exciting developments in the field and future therapeutic approaches. (End of Abstract)